


炮友

by pplittlecat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pplittlecat/pseuds/pplittlecat
Summary: 如果有熟悉的桥段对话语句，那都是我抄的，全部出自英剧《隧道》。其他的雷同概不承认抄袭。所有角色属于DC，所有OOC都是我的。





	1. chapter1

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有熟悉的桥段对话语句，那都是我抄的，全部出自英剧《隧道》。其他的雷同概不承认抄袭。  
> 所有角色属于DC，所有OOC都是我的。

克拉克•肯特第一次近距离接触到这个人，是在大都会的某个慈善晚宴上。他穿着黑色的羊毛西服，扣子没有扣上，露出合身得体的马甲，真丝领边反着金色的光泽，和他的领带一样耀眼。在那些戴着夺目珠宝的女人中间，他才是最闪耀的一颗。  
布鲁斯•韦恩发现了穿越人群缝隙向他投来的灼热目光，他没有回应，依旧微笑着婉拒眼前这位头发花白的伯爵夫人的下午茶邀请。他知道自己总是最抢眼的，目光最终汇聚地一定是他，但是这实在是太让人难以忽视了——布鲁斯假意回头的一瞬间看到那个人。  
克拉克握着酒杯的手抖了一下，但他稳住了，没有当场捏碎。怀特先生派他来这次慈善会是为了挖内幕而不是......克拉克将一口没有喝过的香槟随手放在了一个桌子上，沿着大厅边缘向大门走去。他一直看着人群中那个黑发男人，直到对方举着酒杯向自己径直走来。  
布鲁斯感觉自己的后背快要被烧穿了。他早在进场的时候就注意到了这个卷发男人，除了记者又有谁会穿着廉价的西装出现在这种场合，他就差把相机挂在脖子上了。这个记者采访了会场里所有叫得上名字人，却整晚只是用目光跟随着自己，也许他需要一个单独访谈的机会。  
克拉克磨蹭着下楼梯，最终被一辆豪车拦住了去路，车主从身后搭上了他的肩膀。  
“我想和你做爱。”  
他不确定自己是否真的听清了这句话，脸上的表情比起喜悦更多的是惊讶，直到车钥匙打上脑袋，嘴巴才慢慢合上。“你的地方。”车主已经坐进了后排座位。

克拉克被布鲁斯强行按在床垫里的时候，还想直起身子说点什么，最终在被握住了下体后不再出声。毕竟记者同志以为自己会是被上的那一个，但是如果......嗯......总裁能够放下身段......这有点太过了。克拉克支起上身，看着那颗黑色的脑袋在自己双腿间起伏，他开始怀疑自己在做梦，一场离谱的春梦。  
布鲁斯不知道是太高估自己还是太低估这个男人的活了，他跨坐在他身上艰难而小幅地吞吐着。疼痛和快感交替折磨着他，直到完全纳入。他一手抚慰着自己一手撑着对方圆润的肩膀一刻不停地动了起来。  
克拉克宽大的手掌游走于布鲁斯满是伤疤的后背，他想吻他，却总是被巧妙地避开了，只有一次咬住了他薄薄的下唇。他的喘息声音很小，克拉克无法确定对方是否跟他一样在享受这场性事。他贪婪地吮吸着对方颈间残存的古龙水味，混合着不属于那人的香烟味，像是催化剂一般，逼迫着他。手指上瘾般描绘着那些伤痕，他想问的问题太多了，但现在却无法开口。  
布鲁斯快到了，他加快了摆腰的速度变换了一个角度，头顶着克拉克的额头，汗湿的头发纠缠在一起，那些清新的须后水混杂在灼热的气息中，让他有吻上对方的冲动。他没有这么做，偏过头又一次避开靠近的嘴唇，但这回他被咬住了。对方只是用牙齿轻合了一下，甚至没有一丝疼痛，不知道是体贴，还是放弃。布鲁斯半阖上眼仰起头，射在了自己手掌里。他没有停下来，因为身下的人还没有到。  
克拉克抱紧了布鲁斯想翻身抽出来，却被按住硬是射在了里面。虽然有套子，而且感觉比撸出来好多了，但总觉得不太对劲。他在床上支棱着身子看布鲁斯一件一件往身上套衣服，开口说了一句至今都后悔无比的话。  
“不休息一下？”  
“谢谢，不了，身边有人我睡不着。”布鲁斯对着衣柜里的全身镜摆弄着领带，那双手像不是他自己的一般，完全不受指挥，不论怎样都不能将这条真丝带子打出一个好看的结。  
克拉克后悔地想咬掉自己的舌头，他强行按压住自己帮对方打领带的冲动，张了半天嘴，说出了第二句让他后悔终生的话：“我怎么联系你？”  
“我以为你们记者会有自己的通讯网可以直接联系到我，”布鲁斯没有笑，他的话语平淡无奇没有带上丝毫笑意，“而不是我的秘书。”他捡起地上那件廉价西装抖了抖，从上衣口袋里翻出记者证。“克拉克•肯特。”他念出了这个名字，克拉克的脸应声红了起来，不知道是因为什么，也许是之前那两句蠢话。刚才干事的时候都没有这么红！  
“我留一张，”布鲁斯又从西装里掏出了名片盒，抽出一张在他面前晃了晃，“这个。”随即拿着那条不听话的领带出了记者公寓。  
克拉克•肯特缓慢地拉过被子，将自己从头到脚都盖住了。


	2. 2

布鲁斯·韦恩走路上才觉得脑子清醒了些。他没想到事情的发展会是这样，虽然在聚会上带走一两个人的事情不是第一次，从不过夜也是他的准则，记不住那些姑娘们的名字也是常事，但是他还从来没有和男的——看起来还不是经常干这种事情的人——他的床头柜里连套子都没有——他还拿走了一张他的名片。布鲁斯手指在口袋里摩挲那张硬卡片，慢慢揉成了一团。  
克拉克整晚都没有睡，一直在想为什么事情的走向为什么这么离奇，偏离正轨太多，并且他关注那个来自哥谭王子仅仅是因为想要一次单独采访的机会，结果最后独独没有他的采访稿。这一切都逻辑不通！他没法说服自己，因为一想到那个黑发男子，脑子里全是他闭着眼睛隐忍喘息的模样，耳边仿佛还留有他呼出的热气。佩里要的终稿一个字都还没有敲出来，而克拉克一直在想这是富豪玩的一夜情还是真的会再次接到电话——如果接到电话我是坐火车过去还是坐飞机过去还是……飞过去？克拉克猛地揉乱了自己的头发再次把脸埋在了被子里。

哥谭市最近很安静，这种不寻常让蝙蝠侠神经紧张，表面上的风平浪静最为可怕。他蹲在滴水兽上看着犯罪小巷里的流窜人员围在大铁桶旁边烤火取暖。初冬的寒冷已经像恶魔的爪牙一样伸向这些无家可归的人，冬季是他们每年都要经历的最大挑战，许多人无法再次见到哥谭春暖花开的时候。暗夜骑士默默地点着人头，那里的每一个人他都认识，不论是皮条客还是妓女，又或者是普通的流浪汉。今天好像少了谁，蝙蝠侠拧紧了眉头，是流浪汉老约翰。  
老约翰的据点一直是在巷子尾端的死胡同里，那里常年漏水潮湿阴暗，因此他患有风湿病，偶尔会在医院开放免费诊断咨询的时候做个简单的热敷治疗。他不是什么惹是生非的人，每天晚上都会推着超市丢弃的那辆小破推车上街捡点破烂。但是今天已经这个点了，却还不见他人影。蝙蝠侠展开披风滑向犯罪小巷，无声地落在烤火的人群旁边。  
“晚上好，先生们。”他哑着嗓子阴郁地开口道。  
“蝙蝠侠！”其中一人大喊了起来，带着其余的人退开老远，“我…我们什么都没做！“  
“我知道，”暗夜骑士将自己缩进黑色的披风里，只有白色护目镜反着火光，“只是跟你们打听个人，老约翰。“  
“很久没有见到他了，”其中一个人说道，“大概，有三天，或者更久，记不清了。”  
“也许死了呢，他前段时间咳得厉害，整条巷子都能听到他快要抽过去的咳嗽声。”  
“说起来翠西也很久没见到了，”另一个人摸着下巴，露出猥琐的笑容，“看来是遇到了金主。”  
“翠西什么时候不见的？”蝙蝠侠继续问道。  
“很长时间了，最后一次见到她上了辆车。”那人的笑容更坏了，握着空拳摆动手腕，“我以为你不靠她们解决问题。”  
蝙蝠侠没有回应便转身走了。  
老约翰所谓的“家”不过是几块防水布搭建成的甚至称不上棚子的东西，潮湿与寒冷夹杂着腐败的气息从死胡同里传出来。蝙蝠侠在外面的小圆台上发现了一块啃了一半的发霉的面包。而棚子里没有匆忙离去的迹象，被子上还放着几包他不知从哪里掏来旧衣服。看起来他是按照自己的计划离开这里，但是没有像往常一样返回。  
至于翠西，蝙蝠侠询问了她的好姐妹，她们看起来很是担心，因为翠西从来不会离开这么长时间。“有一个多星期了，没有任何联系，她从来不会这样。”“我们一直互相彼此照看，我很担心她，蝙蝠侠。”  
“有人说看她上了一辆车，熟人还是陌生车辆？”他问道，尽量让自己显得不那么冷酷无情。  
“不，我不清楚，晚上天很黑没有灯，而且这里......你知道，从来就没有什么常客。”  
“我好像记得是辆面包车，不算很大，这里不常见这种车。”一个女子说道，声音越来越小，“也有可能是我记错，我不知道。”  
基本毫无所获，这些生存在城市边缘的人很容易被忽略，没有人会关注他们去了哪里，倒在哪里，死在哪里。蝙蝠侠回到滴水兽上整理刚才所获得的信息，当事情不是个别案例的时候就需要提高警惕了，也许现在需要着手寻找尸体，和可疑的人。他需要提醒一下戈登。

克拉克·肯特的终稿最终还是按时发送到了指定邮箱，然而佩里没有采纳，而是选择了露易丝·连恩对莱克斯·卢瑟的独家访谈。“非常漂亮的文章，连恩小姐，不愧是我们的王牌。今年的普利策奖非你莫属了！”克拉克坐在座位上看着露易丝高昂着下巴从他面前走过，心里好笑又替她开心，真是个可爱的女孩。只是他忙活的那一晚上——也不是，大概就几分钟——算是白费了。  
他收拾起桌子上散开的文稿和废纸，从中发现了一封没见过的空白信封。没有写收件人，也不知道是谁放在这里的，信封没有封口，只是简单的折上了。克拉克顺手取出信纸阅读起来，他的眉头慢慢拧成了一个结。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新会有点慢，我没有大纲想哪写哪的。  
> 感谢喜欢。  
> 破案什么的我自己瞎编的比较多，有bug敬请包容。

破案的事情超人不是很在行，他需要请教一下专业人士，然而蝙蝠侠最近并没有出现在瞭望台。超人十分犹豫是否要打扰他的私人时间，然而正在他想事的时候，不知不觉已经飞到了哥谭上空。

既然来都来了。

今天哥谭重云密布的天空中没有巨大的蝙蝠标志，看来没什么事情，牛鬼蛇神都待在他们该呆的地方。超人飞过每一座高楼，寻找那个隐没于黑夜的身影，最终在戈登的办公室窗外见到了他。

蝙蝠侠很早就看到了超人，那个三原色犹如一颗小型太阳，在哥谭漆黑的夜空中尤其扎眼。他站在窗户外面，看着对方悬浮在他面前，妄图用沉默警告来者。他不是没有对超人说过“滚出我的哥谭”这种粗鲁的话语，只是今天的他没有心情跟那人掰扯那么多，只希望对方能识趣点读读气氛转身飞走。

“晚上好。”显然这个外星人不会看人脸色——毕竟蝙蝠侠蒙了脸，也看不到他什么脸色。

戈登被窗外的景象吓了一跳，他打开窗户惊叹了一句：“超人？怎么会在这里？发生什么事了？！”随即拿起来身边的电话作势拨打。

“没事，乔治。”蝙蝠侠强压住怒火，从窗台上跳下来跨进室内，伸手按住了戈登的手，“但我确实找你有点事情。”他朝超人微微摆了个头，外星人这回读懂了信息，默默飞上了屋顶。

“最近有些离奇的失踪事件，你们有发现什么无名尸体么？”蝙蝠侠依旧锁在他的黑色斗篷里，嘶哑的嗓音压得很低仿佛在耳语一般。

“有的，前两天在哥谭河里打捞出一具无人认领的女尸，法医鉴定25岁上下，死因不明，有溺水的痕迹，肺部发黑，身上多处骨折，头部有重击，后背有三处2到3的英寸刀伤。法医无法断定哪一个才是致命伤。”戈登翻出桌子上堆着的文件中最上面的一个文件夹，“这些是部分照片。”他递给蝙蝠侠后不再说话。

侦探认真地翻看着每一个细节部分，却毫无头绪，尸体在水里已经泡胀，许多线索跟随水流已经冲刷干净。他默默将文件都拍照后还给戈登：“我发现还有一个流浪汉失踪了，最近注意点，有消息请通知我。”

“过两天汉娜·莫里森议员会来哥谭做宣传拉票。”戈登的语气里透出不安，他的话没有说完，但蝙蝠侠会懂他的意思。暗夜骑士只是轻轻点了点头，从窗口跳了下去。这是戈登第一次亲眼看着哥谭的守护者从自己眼前消失，一种说不出的怪异感漫上心头。

 

超人一直在警察局大楼顶端的巨大蝙蝠灯旁等着，他努力没有去偷听蝙蝠侠和戈登的对话，而是在寻找也在这座城市的曾经的一夜情对象。这真是太不专业了，卡尔·艾尔。

“你来干什么？”忽然的问话打断了他的搜寻，超人转过身，蝙蝠侠以一种随时要走的姿态站在他面前。

“我需要你的帮助。”超人开门见山地说道，“星球日报收到了一封匿名信，信是用各种印刷字体拼贴而成的。但是句法很不通顺，如果不是小孩子的恶作剧，我觉得写这封信的人文化程度不会很高。”

他从斗篷里掏出那封不知何时躺在克拉克·肯特桌子上的匿名信，蝙蝠侠没有说话，接过信后原本薄而锋利的嘴唇抿得更紧了。如果没有理解错误，这封信大意是说有个人在揭露社会真想，想要让世人都看清这个黑暗世界的真面目，而他所做的一切都需要有人来帮他记录，他选择了克拉克·肯特，他会定期给他的代写提供传记素材的。

蝙蝠侠皱起了眉头，这个名字很熟悉，但一时想不起来在哪里见过了。

“目前只有这封信，我查了一下，没有指纹，信纸和信封都是很普通的市面上任何一家文具店都能买到的东西，而上面剪贴的词语来自星球日报，因为只有那家报社才会用这种纸张，薄而结实，吸墨。”超人补充说道，从蝙蝠侠手里接过还回来的匿名信，“我希望在悲剧出现之前查出真相。”

“悲剧已经开始了。”蝙蝠侠说道。他走到屋顶矮墙旁边，打开蝙蝠灯，纵身跃下警察局大楼。

 

管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯在清理布鲁斯少爷的衣服口袋时发现了一张揉皱的名片。上面写着“星球日报，克拉克·肯特”背面印着各种联系方式。阿福挑眉，布鲁斯少爷从来不会留记者的联系方式，这张皱巴巴的卡片既没有被扔掉又没有收在皮夹里，处境很尴尬呢。管家将名片重新展平，放在布鲁斯·韦恩基本不会多待的书房里的桌子上，离开时随手带上了门。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

布鲁斯回到蝙蝠洞的时候，阿福说有个记者打电话到大宅找他。“这电话多少年没有响了，害的我以为装电话只是为了上网用的。”管家用平稳的语调说出这句话，接过脱下来的蝙蝠衣，“出什么事了么，布鲁斯少爷。”

“为什么这么说？”布鲁斯一边将收集到的数据导入电脑，一边心不在焉地回应。

“因为有记者打电话到家里来了，他比我还清楚大宅的电话。”阿福抖了抖手里的制服，“而且今晚你回来的很早，我都还没睡。”

“只是个记者......”布鲁斯显然没心思处理这个信息，他整理着那些消息，零散又破碎，无法连成线构成片，毫无头绪可言。不论是失踪的流浪汉还是妓女，又或是即将到来的议员，以及那封奇怪的拼贴信——克拉克·肯特，记者......

“今天没什么事情了阿福，早点睡吧。”他像是想起来什么似的，大步走出了蝙蝠洞。

这真的不同寻常。阿福心里想着，只默默跟在身后。

布鲁斯看到那张被放置在书桌正中央皱巴巴的名片，还有阿福留下的贴心的纸条，才真正想起来这个人。他还真的绕开了他的秘书找到了韦恩总裁的私人联系方式，也难怪会被人找上。克拉克·肯特想要一个私人采访，而蝙蝠侠无法抽开身去大都会找他调查匿名信的事情，那就只好让布鲁斯·韦恩出面问点什么了。

超人接到电话的时候还没有进家门，他在停在星球日报巨大的地球上接听了电话：“克拉克·肯特。”

“肯特先生，很抱歉这么晚打扰你，希望你还没有睡，我是布鲁斯·韦恩。”布鲁斯换了社交语气对着话筒说道。

“哦，不......呃......我没有，我......”超人一时语塞，他努力变换着角色，清了清嗓子又重新开口道，“我很抱歉才是，我是说，直接打您的私人电话。”

“嗯，这很让人印象深刻。我听说你想要一个私人采访，我想也许我们可以约个时间，毕竟上回是我误会了你的意思。”布鲁斯话尾带着笑意。

“呃......也不是......”超人，或者说克拉克·肯特忽得感到耳根发烫，他在脑海中快速搜寻着可以接话的内容，“我......我很荣幸您愿意接受我的采访，请问您什么时候方便？当然越快越好的，我随时可以出发。”

“我明天的晚餐还没有着落，肯特先生愿意赏脸一起吃个饭么？”布鲁斯说着，在桌面的台历上用钢笔画了个圈，“韦恩大宅，晚上7点。”

“一定准时到。”抑制不住的笑容挂满克拉克全脸。

 

但是事情走向还是跑偏了。

起先还是很正常的，阿福开门看到的是憨笑举着红酒的记者克拉克，他背着相机和双肩包，却穿着西装打着领结，透出一股说不出的怪异感。然后正常的晚餐，餐桌上零零碎碎一些客套话，绕不开慈善、市场、股票和公司种种，阿福做的焗龙虾还是那么好吃。

最后说不清是谁先亲了谁。克拉克的领结散开了，随意搭在脖子上，眼看就要滑下去。他嘴边还留着没有擦干净的芝士酱，被布鲁斯用大拇指向脸侧抹开。管家早已不见踪影，眼前只有衬衣领子散开的韦恩总裁，他坐在主位上，手里还晃动着些许红酒，饶有兴致地看着他。

这可以理解成邀请么？克拉克站起身子捧起那张脸便吻了下去，唇齿碰撞，他大胆地将舌头伸进对方口中，仿佛要将上次被亏欠的都不回来。布鲁斯并不抵触，他的手指沿着记者的后颈缓慢向上，插进了那些带着天然卷的黑发之间。

布鲁斯总归是不习惯接吻的，他亲过很多人，各种各样，但是这么热烈的——舌尖扫过他的上颚，攫取他的氧气，唾液来不及咽下而溢出嘴角——还是让人无法适应。布鲁斯被吻得腰开始发软，随即收紧了卷着黑发的手指，以示警告，希望那人不要得寸进尺了。

克拉克退开了些，仍旧不舍地追逐着那双红唇，但最终还是坐回到了自己的位置上。

“采访结束了么，记者先生？”布鲁斯重新拿起桌上的酒杯抿了一口，“跟我说说你的那封匿名信吧。”

“什么？”克拉克脑子瞬间清醒了，“你怎么......”他猛地想起来，接到信的那天不小心露易丝被看到了，虽然再三嘱咐不要说出去，但......唉，当一个秘密被第二个人知道后，就不再是秘密了。“哦，大概只是什么人的恶作剧。”他敷衍着说道。

“不，这些事情有时候可不能当做儿戏。”布鲁斯的语气不再充满客套，他一脸严肃地看着对方，“谁知道它会不会变成另一架撞向双子塔的飞机？”

克拉克没有想到布鲁斯会这么重视这个事情，却不知道他是在担心什么。他思索着回答的话语，两人一时间相对无言。最终还是布鲁斯打破了沉默：“我问的太多了么？只是比较担心事情发生后，会影响我公司的股市罢了。”他的话语间重新带上了商人浓重的铜臭味，“要知道，这种事情影响的不只是一个小地方或者小城市。”

“是的，但是目前我没有收到任何相关的消息了。匿名信没有留下任何联系方式，大都会也没有特别的事情发生。”克拉克忽觉不妥，又补充了一句，“——至少我查了一下警方记录是没有的。”

没有问出什么，布鲁斯深感失望，他开始琢磨着怎么送客了。好在克拉克是个会读气氛的人，他看了一眼餐厅里那个巨大的古钟，提出时间不早了，独家报道的素材也已经足够，就不多打扰了。

“阿福会送你到酒店。”布鲁斯说着客套话。

“不用了，”克拉克笨拙地背好双肩包，“我租了辆车，可以自己开车回去。说真的，韦恩大宅真不好找。”他说着俏皮话：“谢谢你，为这一切。”

布鲁斯不再说什么，看着他进了那辆小车，过了许久才发动开走。

毫无所获的一晚上，布鲁斯抹着嘴唇向蝙蝠洞走去。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bug非常多，大家千万不要在意细节。

克拉克一进车子就感觉不对劲，他听到了细小的电子品运作的声音，车里原本该显示时间的液晶面板，正在做着最后5分钟的倒数。是炸弹么？！克拉克是不担心炸弹的，最多不过重新买一件衣服，前提是他要找到这个玩意。他下意识地开门想要下车，却发现车门锁被卡死了。克拉克在车里回头看了一眼，布鲁斯还站在门口看着他。虽然强行开车门不是什么问题，但是如果真有炸弹，不管怎么说不能让它在韦恩庄园里爆炸。

他在车子里翻找了许久，最终在座椅夹缝里找到了一个老旧的手机，里面显示有一条录音，这时倒计时只剩2分钟了。克拉克脑子里涌现出无数的问题，首先假设真的有炸弹而不是什么汽车的零配件在响，那么他要如何在2分钟之内保证这辆租来的小破车不在韦恩庄园里爆炸；其次如果就这么发动了汽车开出韦恩庄园或者强行开门会不会即刻引爆这个也许存在的炸弹；接着，问题在于他翻遍了整台车甚至开了x光扫描都没有查出异样，根本就没看到疑似炸弹的玩意，那么他点开这个录音会不会有什么蝴蝶效应；最后这个倒计时到底是什么倒计时？

1分钟倒计时，克拉克还是硬着头皮点开了手机里的录音，毫无感情的谷歌女声响了起来。依旧是毫无语法可言的语句，克拉克努力快速解读消化着内容，时间不到30秒了，也许他应该撞开门下车让这台车炸就炸了吧。

倒计时结束，录音也停止了，车里什么事情也没有发生，但是克拉克听见了城市的某个地方传来了爆炸声。这是匿名信发信人给他的记录者的第一条消息，包括这条录音，和爆炸。克拉克的脸上划过一滴冷汗，他强装镇定地发动汽车，飞似的开离了韦恩庄园。

 

布鲁斯刚迈进蝙蝠洞便收到了警方的消息，工业区废弃旧厂房前的一小块空地上，一辆小车爆炸了。车内有一具烧得无法辨认的男尸，鉴定组正在取样做鉴定。

而蝙蝠侠去到现场后，在那里的除了戈登和他的人以外，还有不该出现的人——超人。

“我不知道你什么时候那么喜欢出门旅游了。”蝙蝠侠的声音里带着无可抑制的怒气。

超人正在和戈登说话，他看到这座城市的守护者踏着重重的步伐向自己走来时，不由自主地后退了几步。“嘿冷静点，我只是来帮忙的。这个，”说着，他立刻从斗篷里掏出了那个带着录音的手机，“克拉克·肯特今晚上收到的。”

“他今晚……”蝙蝠侠截住了话头，“什么时候的事情。”

“就刚才，他说他在哥谭出差，在租来的车里找到的。”完全的谎言容易被戳穿，超人决定真假参半，这样比较明智，“我，我给了呼叫手表给他，就随时能呼叫我的那种。”拜托可千万不要追究为什么我会给一个记者这玩意，超人心里高声呐喊着，这种时候说多错多，不能再描了。

好在蝙蝠侠没有认真听他后面说了什么，他打开手机认真听取那条录音。如果解析没有跑偏的话，大意是说溺亡的妓女和爆炸燃烧的流浪汉不足以引起社会的关注，但是一些有脸面的人受点伤便掀起大波浪，这个社会不过是个虚伪的空壳，作为我思想传递者的克拉克·肯特，也是微不足道的一员。

戈登说，目前这个受害者对比了牙科记录并没有查到相应数据，边缘人士的死亡非常难对上号，但是之前那具女尸的辨认结果出来了，就是翠西。这是条再明白不过的威胁，蝙蝠侠有些担心克拉克的安危。

“你见到肯特的时候，他还好么？”他忽然问道，超人一时间没有反应过来：“什么？”

“我担心那个记者会有生命危险，录音里提到了‘微不足道’，大概是想显示自己对他人生命的掌控权力。”

“他还好，就是有些惊魂未定。”这是事实，超人默默在心里补充了一句。

现在手头的疑点太多了，从嫌疑犯是怎么找到出差的克拉克·肯特开始，到他是如如何做到将犯罪小巷附近游走的流浪汉拖到西城工业区的。他需要好好理顺，而且，超人没有说实话。他抬眼看了看身边的壮汉，对方脸上并没有心虚的样子。超人一定还有什么没有说，那么只能让布鲁斯再找一次克拉克了。但是这次又是什么理由呢？

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有车没有车，本来要开车的，但是憋了半天还是过渡一下，下一次更新保证开（一辆小破三轮）车

蝙蝠侠要戈登把消息全数放出去，让各种媒体提醒市民注意安全，尽量避免夜间独自出行。“在议员来这里做宣传的前夕出现这样的事情真是头疼。”警察局长揉着太阳穴说道，“阿卡姆那边也躁动了。”暗夜骑士表示他会多加注意的。

超人一直跟着蝙蝠侠直到身边没有其他人：“我知道这事我确实不该插手，但有个顾虑，就是想问问。”他停顿了一下看了看对方的反应，蝙蝠侠站住了回身示意他继续。“媒体对这件事情可能会过度宣传，这样会引起民众恐慌的，你有什么对策么？。”

蝙蝠侠没有说话，他低头沉默了许久，最后开口道：“哥谭面对这种事情已经有丰富经验了。”他回到蝙蝠车里，关上车门前看着超人那双湛蓝的眼睛说道：“何况我不会让第三起命案发生的。”

希望吧。超人看着绝尘而去的蝙蝠车轻轻叹了口气。他还不能那么快离开哥谭，这个匿名者知道他来到这座犯罪率极高的城市，但那人是怎么准确找到自己所租的那辆车，藏好那台带有录音的手机的。

“因为他在当天可租的车里都放了录音手机。”蝙蝠侠将10台老旧的一次性手机倾倒在蝙蝠洞的操作台上，“这样不管肯特租了哪一台车，都可以确保他找到录音。”

“这还真是大手笔啊。”阿福站在一旁默默吐槽了一句，适时接住了抛向自己的黑色制服，“需要再联系一下当事人么？”

“要，但不是现在。”布鲁斯快速敲打着操作面板。

“当然不是，现在是凌晨3点24分，正常人已经进入深度睡眠状态了。”阿福随意折叠这手中的衣服，假意漫不经心地说道，“大概不需要我提醒您明天汉娜·莫里森议员就要抵达哥谭，她跟您约了个午饭。”

“好吧，那么约见肯特的事情就要见缝插针了。”布鲁斯撑着操作台重重吸了一口气，“至于这个匿名者是怎么杀害那两个人的，就暂时先交给警察去查了。”

“嗯......你们还给他取了个名字。”阿福迈上通往大宅的楼梯，留下暗夜骑士独自一人在洞穴里。

 

克拉克回到酒店第一时间就是给佩里打报告申请延长出差时间。匿名者这个事情——好吧他已经想好这个连环杀手的代号了——对于星球日报来说可是独家大新闻，佩里不会不允许的，而他正好也可以在这里协助蝙蝠侠破案，不是以超人的身份——以超人身份的协助需要偷偷进行。

他倒吊着悬在房间半空中努力理解那条录音信息传达的意思。首先要以一个文字工作者的角度来解读这段录音，比起之前的剪贴信，内容更加丰富以及用语更加不可一世狂妄自大了，他——假设是个男性吧——提到了妓女和流浪汉，作为对比说到了有脸面的人。

“有脸面的人......”布鲁斯窝在转椅上反复听取那段录音，他细数着哥谭那些总是被坏人首先盯上的人，列出名单打算明天起让戈登增加保护性监视。

其次是虚伪空壳的社会。如果猜想的不错，这个反社会匿名者想通过一些边缘人士的死亡来揭露社会的冷漠，而思想传递者克拉克需要帮助他揭露社会的黑暗。克拉克从半空中降落下来跌在床上，但是他不明白为什么是哥谭。

“哥谭的犯罪率久居高位，在这里连环杀人不会让警方有快速反应。”布鲁斯盯着屏幕上的数据喃喃道，“也许他忘了这里还有个蝙蝠侠。”他猛地收住了话头，“不......他是要做给蝙蝠侠看。”

最后，为什么是克拉克·肯特。克拉克揉乱了自己的一头卷发，全世界的记者千千万，哥谭日报的主编不会放过他，所以为什么是克拉克·肯特？这真让人想不明白！既然媒体解禁对这件事情大肆报道，他作为“思想传递者”不能落后于人，毕竟是他总比是别的什么人要好。克拉克自我安慰般干笑了两声。

“为什么选中的传递者不是哥谭的人？”蝙蝠洞的大屏幕上放着克拉克·肯特巨大的证件照，憨厚的笑容和黑色粗框眼镜深深地印在了布鲁斯的脑子里。关于这一点，他陷入了死胡同里。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一辆三轮车。  
> 我发现勤劳的作者太多了，我的更新被刷到了六环开外...要努力做个日更小天使了！

布鲁斯没有迟到，但是议员到得更早。饭馆附近明显增加了不少警方安保人员，布鲁斯站在大门口举着双手被摸遍全身。“抱歉先生，这个要收走。”戴着墨镜的保安双指夹出放在西装内衬口袋里的手机，扔到了不远处的小篮子里。布鲁斯不满地皱眉但没有抱怨什么，等他总算见到莫里森时，指针恰好指到12点。

“你很准时啊韦恩先生。”议员正在看报纸，她在布鲁斯走近时站起身子。

“其实我到的更早一些，被楼下的重重关卡给拦住了。”哥谭首富脸上挂满了微笑，轻轻捏了一下女士伸出来的手，“一路上还顺利么，阁下？”

“很好，晴空万里，准点准时，我很高兴。”莫里森也挂着礼貌的笑容，“我很喜欢这座城市，民风淳朴，经济繁荣。只是今早的新闻让人有些担忧。”她点了点放在报纸上的手指。

“啊，”布鲁斯拉了一个怪调，“这种事情会有人解决的。我饿坏了，这家店的烤鱼不错，推荐美丽的女士试一试。”他举起葡萄酒杯与议员碰了碰，成功转移了话题。

 

克拉克接到电话的时候很惊讶，哥谭王子的声音嘶哑又低沉，通过手机话筒传入耳中：“我想和你做爱。”他原本以为自己和这位富翁的关系在那天采访结束后钟声敲响12下时就彻底断绝了。也不是说不乐意啦，克拉克想起那晚的事情便一阵激灵，这说明他们不是简单的一夜情。克拉克很兴奋，他对布鲁斯很有好感，不知道是不是因为他是他的第一个……呃……那什么对象——是啊没谁会看得上一个乡下男孩。克拉克开始哼着歌对着镜子理胡子了。

布鲁斯很惊讶那个记者还没有离开哥谭，但是转念想了想，没有哪个记者会在这个时候离开新闻的始发地。门铃响的时候他正在整理匿名者事件的碎片资料，文件散得满桌子都是，已经来不及收拾，只能胡乱翻过来盖住文字部分。

克拉克举着一瓶葡萄酒出现在门口的时候，让布鲁斯有点摸不准他想干什么。

“晚上好。”克拉克推了一下那副黑框眼镜。

“这是什么？”布鲁斯把着门把手半眯着眼睛看着眼前的大个子。

“呃……葡萄酒？”克拉克话语里的热情瞬间就熄灭了。

“为了什么？”布鲁斯没有动。

“聊聊？”克拉克开始犹豫了。

“聊什么？”

“不……不知道？”

克拉克忽然觉得这个时候转身走掉是缓解尴尬气氛的最佳举动，布鲁斯回头向房里看了一眼，松开门把手，把门推得更开了一些：“进来吧。”

这次他俩见面的地方不是简单的出租房，不是巨大的韦恩老宅，而是一间中等面积的高级公寓，克拉克还没从刚才尴尬的气氛中缓过来，进门后有些不知所措。布鲁斯只拿过了他的红酒去料理台开瓶，也不招呼他坐哪。

客厅的茶几上放着一台屏幕黑着的手提电脑，围绕的是散乱的纸质文件。克拉克努力控制自己的好奇心不去扫视这些大概是机密的文件。至于电视机什么的，看起来是很久没有动过了，上面都铺了一层薄灰。他站在屋子中央犹豫着要不要给自己找个地方坐坐或者说点什么话，毕竟是他提出来要“聊聊”的。

好在布鲁斯很快就举着酒杯过来了，他还穿着衬衣和西裤，但赤着脚踩在光亮的木质地板上，走路毫无声响。克拉克接过递来的酒杯，轻轻碰了碰，看着布鲁斯小小抿了一口后眉头拧了起来。克拉克心中警铃大响，他该知道总裁从不喝商场里120块钱的红酒，开始后悔没有拎一打扎啤过来，那个便宜。

“太酸了，我不喜欢。”布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，克拉克仍旧呆立着，快速搜寻着该如何接话。“也许找一天我们该去品品酒。”布鲁斯仰头将杯子剩下的红酒都倒进嘴里，按着克拉克的后脑勺吻了上去。

确实有点酸。红酒从嘴角溢出，洇湿了布鲁斯的衬衣领子，克拉克一只手搂过布鲁斯的腰，另一只手还在努力稳着酒杯，不让这些劣质红酒渗进脚下昂贵又高级的木地板中。布鲁斯很少接吻，起码他是第一次亲吻同一个人两次。他几近贪婪地吮吸着克拉克柔软的双唇，用力搅动那条不知所措的舌头，无声宣告着他的主动权。

布鲁斯放开他时，克拉克还有些不舍。“说吧，你想聊什么。”他夺过那杯没有动的红酒一饮而尽，顺势将杯子放回流理台上。

克拉克大着胆子跟过去了，他从背后圈住布鲁斯，将头埋在他的颈窝里大力吮吸着，双手沿着精干的腰部向下抚摸，抽出掖在裤腰里的白衬衫，开始从下自上一颗一颗解扣子。布鲁斯偏过头，露出脖子任由那颗带着毛茸茸的卷发的脑袋搔弄着自己。唇齿徘徊在耳后，气息流连于耳间，等他反应过来时，克拉克已经在颈侧留下一个红色的印记了。

布鲁斯决定也还他一个礼。他转过身子，强硬地将克拉克推到冰箱上，麻利地解开了他的裤腰带。真是漂亮的活，即便是第二次见到，布鲁斯还是忍不住要在内心称赞一下。他张口含住了那根巨大的阴茎，它已经硬得开始流水了。

克拉克伸手掌住了背后的冰箱，尽管不是第一次了，他还是无法适应别人以这样的方式伺候，布鲁斯灵巧的舌头在柱身游走，滑过沟壑，刺进马眼。他无法整根吞下，手掌带着黏腻的口水连同湿热的口腔一起紧紧包裹着他。克拉克极力控制着自己不去按住那颗黑色的脑袋挺动腰部，然而他想要更多，更多！

“你这么能忍，真是让我一点成就感也没有。”布鲁斯喘了口气，抬头看着他，脸上挂着戏谑的笑容。克拉克忽然使力将布鲁斯整个人抱上了料理台，他用力扯开了那条不知道价值几何的西裤，欺身抵在了穴口上：“你做过准备了。”他有些惊讶，布鲁斯没有说话，只是扬了扬眉，伸脚缠上了他的腰。

克拉克的活美丽又巨大，即便是作了扩张，布鲁斯还是有些吃力，他放任自己抓挠着对方宽阔光滑的后背，直至完全没入。克拉克没有给他喘息的机会，他用力撞击布鲁斯，渴望更加深入。他想要了解身下这个人，不只是表面上的，又或者是床上，他想进入他的生活。

布鲁斯出神地看着克拉克，他这才注意到镜片后面的那双蓝眼睛是如此透亮清澈，像极了一个人。“你在想什么。？”克拉克用力顶了他一下，撞上前列腺，带出布鲁斯一丝细小的呻吟。不等他回话，克拉克又快又狠地研磨着那里，逼出了他更多破碎的声音。快感如同电流通过冰冷的大理石，由尾椎骨延伸到大脑，布鲁斯张大嘴无声地高潮了。克拉克这回即使抽了出来，撸动着射在了对方的大腿内侧。

布鲁斯闭着眼睛缓了几秒，随手扯了张厨房用纸胡乱擦了擦，便起身往堆满文件的沙发走去。“你有推特账号么？”他忽然问，“脸书、照片墙什么的。”

“都有，”克拉克还在忙着穿裤子，他看着布鲁斯就这么光着屁股坐进了沙发里，身上还穿着敞开的白衬衣，“你在干嘛？”

“工作。把你的账号告诉我一下。”他点亮了那台笔记本电脑，快速敲起了键盘。

“好吧......”克拉克又回到了刚进这间屋子时的状态，他呆立在客厅中间，而屋主像是什么事也没有发生过那样干着自己的事情。“你介意我多待一会儿么？”克拉克小心翼翼地问道。

“随便。”布鲁斯的目光没有离开屏幕，他滑动着鼠标查看克拉克的每一个社交账号，这个记者还真是喜欢发动态，他把自己的每一件事情都发布到了网上——难怪会被盯上，布鲁斯看着那条简介不禁撇嘴——做最好的新闻报道者。

匿名者会选择他不是没有道理的。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

“听说那天晚上你离开韦恩大宅后出了点状况。”就在克拉克把衣服都穿好准备起身告辞的时候，布鲁斯忽然开口拦住了他，“我挺好奇的。”他扒在松软的沙发靠背上，衬衣依旧松垮垮地套在身上。克拉克制止了自己下移的目光，强迫自己看着他的眼睛回话：“是的，媒体都说了，手机录音什么的。就是他们说的那些。”

 

“你知道为什么会找上你么？”布鲁斯伸手推了一下茶几上的笔记本电脑，将屏幕转向克拉克，“你把自己暴露地比刚才还要一丝不挂。”克拉克的脸忽然涨红得像个番茄，他在内心疯狂辩解自己只是喜欢逛逛社交网站发布点消息以便于收集更多的新闻信息发展点线人什么的，而布鲁斯像是听到了他的心声，又补充了一句：“你说得太多太详细另外还到处开定位，很难不让人注意你。”他顿了顿，“所以，那天晚上你为什么在大宅门口停留了那么久？”

 

“我......”克拉克努力搜刮着合理的解释，“我的车钥匙掉了，找了很久。”

 

“手机是在找钥匙的时候不小心找到的？没有别的异常了么？”

 

“是的，没有。”

 

两人之间忽然沉默了，安静地只有呼吸声。布鲁斯感觉自己问的有点多，赶紧又打了个哈哈。克拉克尴尬地跟着干笑了两声，简单客气了两句便告辞离开。看来所有的信息就只有这些了，布鲁斯换了身行头，打开窗户跳入夜幕中。

 

 

蝙蝠侠蹲在滴水兽上时，阿福打了个电话进来。

 

“看起来您跟议员今天的午饭并没有解决什么实质性问题，”管家操着优雅的伦敦腔在电话另一头说道，“莫里森女士又打电话了希望能再跟您约谈一次。”

 

“她提出来的事情总要让我考虑一下才行啊，”蝙蝠侠叹了口气，“这些政府官员逼得太紧了。”何况手头事情还有一大堆没处理的。

 

“那需要我委婉地拒绝么？”

 

“......不用，就按她说的时间安排吧。”

 

今天晚上蝙蝠灯没有亮。因为连环杀人案的出现，小混混们也呆在他们该蹲着的地方消停了，街道上空无一人仿佛实行了宵禁。蝙蝠侠翻阅着从戈登那里取来的连环杀手侧写资料：初步判定为白人，男性，30岁上下，身体强壮，拥有稳定的工作，有一定经济实力，拥有一辆车，有固定住房。范围太广了，蝙蝠侠合上了资料夹，说了仿佛跟没说一样，这个人留给克拉克的信息少且宽泛抽象，如果继续像这样无法锁定特定目标，第三具尸体出现之后，他和整个哥谭都会被框死在这个被动的境地里。

 

星球日报的社论他看了，克拉克·肯特的文笔确实不错，如果写得符合匿名者的要求，也许可以给他们争取多一点时间调查。

 

最有耐心的蝙蝠侠此刻最不愿意做的事情就是等了，时间长了阿卡姆那边指不定会有什么变数，等到那个局面是不会有人愿意看到的。

 

 

克拉克第一次在这个时间遇到空无一人的街道，大都会的夜晚可不会如此萧条寂寥，一点也没有大城市的感觉。他抬起头，云雾遮住了月光，没有蝙蝠标志印在上面。他说不上是失落还是庆幸，虽然说这个可以算是哥谭的私事，但是牵扯到了克拉克·肯特，所以他作为超人也必须加入进去。可他另一个身份的黑衣服同事总在他一头热的时候浇上一盆冷水，等等，这听起来挺像一个人的，克拉克想到了今晚在公寓里发生的事情。简直是不会有比今晚更尴尬的事情发生了——除开性的那部分。

 

他决定还是做个热情的同事问问案件进展。超人飞到暗夜骑士常蹲守的地方时，那里只有一个很小蝙蝠镖插在一张留言纸条上：线索留下，你可以走了。漂亮的手写体，尤其是那个字母Y的收笔。就在超人感叹时，小蝙蝠标炸了，带着纸条一起化作一团烟雾吹散在哥谭上空。

 

这算是什么新型的“阅后即焚”！超人吐着嘴里的灰沫子，朝空气里挥了一拳：“没有线索！没有！”

 

 

“韦恩先生，关于规范化边缘人士的生存现状与其再就业问题的提案我希望你能多考虑一下。” 汉娜·莫里森摆手拒绝了布鲁斯递过来的酒杯，“有茶么？”

 

“那我需要点时间，”韦恩集团的总裁从他办公室的柜子里翻出一个茶叶罐子，议员的脸色变得不太好看了，“我是说泡茶，我的技术可不怎么样。”

 

“这样的规范肯定不是一朝一夕就能做到的，但是你瞧，这座城市因为他们——当然也不全是他们的原因——不能否认他们是滋养罪恶的温床。”莫里森咬了一下嘴唇，感觉自己说的有点太过了，“这需要大量的资金支持，政府不会全额投入……再加上哥谭只是试点，但这会有效果的。据我所知韦恩先生是本地人吧？”

 

“土生土长的。”布鲁斯倒着开水，不温不火地回答。他知道议员的意思，只有在哥谭起作用才会广泛推广的提案，为了这个城市，布鲁斯当然会出这个钱。而且这个事情早就在国会上炒的火热了，不是什么新鲜事，就看哪个城市做小白鼠。“茶好了，请。”

 

“市长担心钱的问题。”莫里森双手捧着茶杯盯着里面的茶叶沉沉浮浮。

 

“好了好了你们真是把我逼得太紧了，其实我只是个纯粹的商人。”布鲁斯挂上无奈的笑容举起双手，“我加入，其他的就让法律事务部去谈了好么？我们俩找个地方喝点东西吧，我看你也是喝不下我泡的茶的。”

 

 

如果让布鲁斯·韦恩重新选择一个“喝一杯”的地方，他大概不会选择这里，看起来那么普通、无害、清净、无人打扰。至少他不会让安保人员都离开，谁能想到光天化日之下他和议员两个人会被人绑架！“嘶……”他的后脑勺炸开一般痛，也许开花了，也许还有点脑震荡；眼前一片黑色布料，透不进一点光；嘴巴也被胶带粗暴地封上了，有个地方还硌着牙齿了，好难受。他所在的地方很冷，非常不符合当季的温度，甚至比一般地窖还冷，布鲁斯打了个冷颤，也许是什么冷库。

 

他躺在地上试着翻了个身，想要将绑在身后的双手挪到前面来，但是被身上的高级西服给约束住了。干！布鲁斯终于还是忍不住心里重重骂了一句粗口。

 

“你醒了。” 这声音听起来像是什么扬声器里传出来的，布鲁斯停下了手中的小动作，一开始他还以为这里只有他和议员，当然准确来说确实只有他们俩。他忍着头晕磨蹭掉脸上蒙着眼的黑布，入眼的只有昏暗惨白的灯，和一旁被绑在椅子上还没醒的汉娜·莫里森。

 

他们在一间冷库里，看起来是废弃的，靠近库门的地方有一台旧录像机，不过没有开始录像，而刚才说话的声音是从挂在仓库角落的小喇叭里传出来的。

 

“睡得还好么，布鲁斯·韦恩？”

 

布鲁斯没有出声，他没想到回这么快就跟匿名者有接触，千算万算所谓“有头有脸的人”，唯独算漏了他自己。不！没有！他转过头瞧了一眼莫里森，她有转醒的趋势，毕竟这地方实在太冷了。匿名者的目标是汉娜·莫里森议员！他挣扎着坐起身子，等着匿名者继续他的独白。

 

但是等到的只有一个蒙着脸的人提着一根棒球棍走进仓库。莫里森已经醒了，她被吓得叫不出声音。“有什么感想？被选中的人。”他靠在门口，手里还把玩着那根棒球棍，“哦，我很抱歉，你们还不能说话。”匿名者走上前，粗暴地撕掉了胶带。

 

“你想要什么？请不要伤害我！”莫里森尖叫起来，她的鼻子因为寒冷冻得通红，说话也是哆哆嗦嗦的。布鲁斯依旧没有说话，他的头还是很晕，而手下还在不停地想要摆脱束缚，只是这家伙很会捆人，他的两个大拇指被塑封带勒紧了，手腕也被绑了个结实，如果没有锋利的刀片什么的，还是很难办的。

 

“我想要什么？议员你该问问你自己你在干什么？”匿名者像是被踩了尾巴的猫一般跳起来，“规范化边缘人士的生存现状？再就业？你以为这样可以救他们么？这些人是无可救药的，就跟这座城市一样！这是来自有钱有权人的伪善。”他笑起来，忽然提起棒球棍朝布鲁斯走去，重重击打在他的小腿上，“不要做过多的妄想！布鲁斯·韦恩老爷，我本来没打算对你下手的，你只能怪自己不走运。”

 

布鲁斯头抵在地上喘着粗气，左腿小腿可能骨折了，他侧躺在地上看着蒙脸的匿名者冷笑道：“你这么做是为了什么？这对你来说没什么好处。”

 

“好处？我可不是为了我自己的好处。那些人，所谓边缘人士，被社会淘汰抛弃的人，应该就此消失，不是被拯救，”匿名者激动地挥舞手中的棍棒，“罪恶不会因为华丽的包装而成为美好善良，而他们都该死！你！你们却想要感化他们，真是妄想。” 他摘下面罩，脸上的皮肤因为重度烧伤已经无法辨认原来的相貌了。

 

布鲁斯心下一沉，他知道这个人。5年前在睡梦中被几个流浪汉小混混入室抢劫，一家五口葬身火海，男主人重度烧伤，几次都要撑不下去，最终还是熬过来了，不久前才痊愈。虽然获得了保险公司的巨额赔偿，但是什么也无法挽回那些生命了。

 

“高高在上的人不会了解的，你们只想用金钱掩埋。但是我告诉你们，解决罪恶的最佳办法，就是杀死他们。”匿名者重新套回头罩，打开录像机，摔门而去。

 

 

克拉克很喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩，但是他很不满意自己跟这位总裁的关系。他想要努力改善，但是已经碰了一鼻子灰了。他不要脸地认为对方其实也是喜欢他的——最初是他先找我搭讪的！追总裁是不是要花很多钱？不不不，既然是总裁，那就是什么都缺唯独不缺钱了。克拉克玩弄着手机，屏幕亮了又暗，暗了又亮。他也许应该从吃饭开始约起？

 

记者的思维快速跳跃着，最后还是拨通了布鲁斯的手机号，很快就被转进了语音留言。然而就在他留言之后没有两分钟，布洛克警官一脚踹开了他的酒店房门。“克拉克·肯特，我们去喝杯咖啡，”

 

克拉克从来没有进过审讯室，至少不是以平民身份进去的。布洛克坐在铁桌对面，手里拿着一个塑封袋，里面装的是布鲁斯的手机。他隔着塑料袋按了一下语音留言，克拉克的声音在狭小的审讯室里回荡。

 

“……嗯……布鲁斯，那天晚上的事情有点尴尬了，其实我…嗯…我想说…有空赏脸一起吃个饭么？没有采访，没有劣质红酒…就是…嗯……”

 

布洛克按掉了后面的话语，谢天谢地总算没有播完，克拉克的脸已经涨红成一个红气球了，布洛克嘴里的牙签戳一戳就能爆炸。警官猛地一拍桌子，将手机伸到记者面前大声吼道：“你跟布鲁斯·韦恩是什么关系？！”

 

什么什么关系？克拉克看着贴到鼻尖的手机，张了张嘴不知道该怎么回答。我跟他是什么关系！炮友关系！他在心里咆哮着，最终说道：“泼……朋友关系。”

 

戈登在单面镜背后揉了揉太阳穴，布洛克问偏了。他走进审讯室让这个胖警官不要再往克拉克脸上喷唾沫了。布鲁斯和议员的失踪肯定不是这个大都会的记者干的，他需要知道的是匿名者有没有联系他。

 

“布鲁斯和莫里森议员失踪了？”克拉克脸上的表情严肃起来。

 

“是的，车子在一条小巷里，车里有零星的血迹，是布鲁斯的。”戈登拉了张椅子也坐了下来，“我想知道匿名者那边有消息么？”

 

“没有。”话音刚落就有人推门进来。

 

“局长，你该看看这个。”

 

视频网站上有一段1分钟的十分模糊的录像，依稀可以辨认出是那两个失踪的人。

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

“可以查出上传的IP地址么？”戈登询问技术人员，可怜的工程师们正在努力撤下所有视频网站上面的视频，但是传播速度远比想象中的快。“暂时还不行，那是个虚拟地址，就是……我们需要花点时间去追查。”

“给你2个小时。”戈登比了个数字。

克拉克在审讯室门口张望了一下，布洛克还臭着一张脸站在一旁，盯得记者背脊发毛。“我能走了么？”他小心翼翼地问道。“不行。”戈登忽然回头对他说，“你在这里比较安全，匿名者的下一个目标也许就是你。”

“可是，他会给我留消息，他还需要我这个传递者。”克拉克辩解道，这个时候他真的需要变个身什么的。

“他的消息已经传递出来了，他现在没耐心了。”戈登指了指面前的电脑，“我需要呼叫我们的老朋友。”

匿名者隔一段时间会进冷库的情况查看一下两个人的状态，偶尔给他们喂点水，喂完后会立刻用新的胶带将嘴巴重新封上。议员只穿着套装短裙，她始终被绑在椅子上，寒冷令她虚弱不堪，嘴唇已从紫变为毫无血色的白了。

布鲁斯也没好到哪里去，他的左腿和后脑勺钻心得疼，如果再不给那条断腿上夹板，怕是会对他的另一个职业生涯造成不可挽回的损失。他曾试着将莫里森的椅子撞倒，两个人靠在一起可以取个暖，但是匿名者每次都会将他拖开，重新把议员摆在录像机的正前方。机器有时候会亮灯，但是大多数时候都是关闭状态。

不知道距离被绑架过去了多久，布鲁斯打着寒颤，虚弱地靠在地上。他的手机如果不是丢在哪里了，就是被收走了，口袋里只有一个追踪的发射器，他也不知道自己为什么随身带着这个，大概只是为了能在平时也能收集点情报。但是照这个冷库的建筑结构来看，信号是被完美屏蔽了的，也指望不上阿福能通过蝙蝠洞的设备找到他。

这个时候他忽然想，超人在哥谭溜达也许不是坏事。布鲁斯再一次奋力挣扎了一下，最终还是只能躺在地上喘粗气。

克拉克被困住了，他在审讯室里不耐烦地来回踱步。虽然说有蝙蝠侠在问题不大，但是他想帮忙，为了被绑架的那两个人，为了他的同事，也为了这座城市，这样干等着不是他的作风。

但是他现在被困住了，不能破墙而出，不能敲晕警察局里的每一个人，不能——克拉克发现布鲁斯的手机还留在铁桌上，布洛克忘了把它带走。至少我可以先把那条羞耻的留言删掉！记者同志小心翼翼地躲避着摄像头的角度，按亮了手机屏幕。没有密码解锁，没有指纹解锁，顶部的摄像头收缩了一下镜头， “虹膜读取成功。” 屏幕上立即显示出超人的基础信息。

这是什么黑科技？！克拉克吓得手一抖，差点把手机扔出去。他回头看了一眼摄像头又瞧了瞧单面镜，好在没人注意他在干什么。他重新将注意力集中到这台手机上，满脑子都是为什么一个总裁的手机上会有他的，不是，超人的信息！不不不，主要问题是为什么会有超人的虹膜信息？！

难道是……？不对不对不对。克拉克看着屏幕上自己的大头像——作为超人的大头像，一时间脑子空白不知所措了。

戈登在蝙蝠灯旁站了很久，却始终没有一个黑斗篷的家伙出现在他眼前或者背后。也许他已经出动了，局长自我安慰着，走下了警察局的房顶。阿福是通过电视新闻得知布鲁斯的事情的，不然他还以为自家少爷跟议员正……落地窗外可以看到哥谭上空高挂的蝙蝠标志，老管家的心像是被一双手紧紧地拽住了。是不是可以呼叫一下前段时间一直在这里晃悠的超人？希望他还没有离开。

 

这时蝙蝠洞的警报响了，是布鲁斯的手机被人激活了。“哦，超人先生，我正在想应该怎样才能找到你。”

克拉克这回真的是吓得把手机扔出去了：“是谁？……啊，潘尼沃斯先生么？”他快速变换着角色，琢磨着该说什么，“为什么？”天啊他有太多的为什么了！该问哪一个？！“呃……为什么布鲁斯的手机里会有我的信息？”

阿福愣住了，这是个好问题，谢谢布鲁斯少爷。老管家清了清嗓子回答道：“布鲁斯少爷是个超级英雄迷。”

什么？！！！超人，或者说克拉克，脸上的表情已经扭曲了，这个回答好像可以接受但是好像还是不太对啊！他还想再说什么，但是被阿福快速打断了：“超人先生，我可以请求您做一件事情么？”

“什么事？您说。”助人为乐的外星人马上抛开了脑子里的十万个为什么。

“救出布鲁斯少爷和莫里森议员。”阿福又补充了一句，“协助蝙蝠侠。”

我也想啊！克拉克内心咆哮着。他脑子里飞快转动着想办法，也许他可以利用这位管家先生把自己弄出去。“当然，但是有件事情希望您能先帮我一下，把克拉克·肯特从哥谭警局弄出去。”记者的脸再次红成了番茄，用几乎蚊子般细小的声音解释道，“他因为布鲁斯被绑架的事情被警方扣押了，但是他是我的重要线人，我需要他。”

“乐意效劳。”阿福挂断了电话。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！谢谢大家！！！>3<

克拉克没有将手机留在警察局，也没有还给阿福，不仅仅是因为他还没有删掉那条愚蠢羞耻的语音留言，这个手机信息量太大了，他不能就这么轻易的还回去！在找了个理由送走好心救他出来的潘尼沃斯先生后，超人冲进了哥谭的夜幕中。他先是呼叫了一下蝙蝠侠，这位黑衣老同事并没有给他任何回音，大概在忙？他决定按照自己的方式去救人了。

布鲁斯的眼皮很沉重，他觉得自己有那么一小段时间是处于无意识状态的，而坐在椅子上的莫里森也歪倒身子没了动静，如果不是被绑着，怕是早就跌落下来。匿名者已经很久没有出现了，如果他没有再去追杀那些可怜的手无缚鸡之力的边缘人士，那就是冲着他的思想传递者去了。克拉克！布鲁斯再次挣扎起来，他可是跟人保证过不会出现第三具尸体的。他拖着那条断腿艰难地向那台录像机挪去。

超人的破墙而入时候布鲁斯正在试图用录像机碎片割手上的塑封带，扑面而来的石土碎块确实给他带来不小的惊吓。“你还好么韦恩先生？”他轻柔地撕开了他们嘴上的胶带，解开绳索后将莫里森搂在怀里，又将披风盖在了布鲁斯身上，“你的左小腿骨头裂了。”布鲁斯松了一口气，仰面倒在地上，超人红色的披风柔软且温暖，带着太阳的气味，紧紧包裹着他。他是第一次如此高兴超人出现在哥谭。

“杰克·贝克雷。”许久没有说话，布鲁斯的声音嘶哑地近乎无声，“匿名者是杰克·贝克雷。”他阻止了超人想要将他一起带走的动作，“你先把议员安顿好，我没事。”超人还想坚持，最终拗不过固执的总裁，消失在视野中。布鲁斯按响了衣服里的那个发射器，停在蝙蝠洞里的蝙蝠车忽然发动，与刚回到韦恩大宅的阿福擦肩而过。老管家悬着的心总算落下。

超人在返回冷库后并没有看到布鲁斯，只有消失了整晚的哥谭守护者和他的车。

“布鲁斯·韦恩呢？”超人敲了敲车窗问道。

“我把他送到安全的地方了。”蝙蝠侠正在车里艰难地给那条伤腿穿靴子，他隔着窗户说道，“你是怎么找到他们的？”

“我……我通过寻找布鲁斯的心跳声。”超人无意识地挠了一下后脑勺，他的心跳节奏我记得很清楚。

蝙蝠侠哼了一声，把那句“你又知道哪个是他的心跳声”给吞了，不予置评。蝙蝠车通讯器忽然响起警方内部频道的一则消息：“……酒店大火，火势较大伴随着爆炸，房间内情况不明，目前其余住户已全部疏散……”

阿福的电话也适时接入进来：“布鲁斯少爷，克拉克·肯特所住的酒店突发大火，我不久前才将他从警局保出来送回酒店。”

“啧…克拉克。”蝙蝠侠顾不得腿痛，快速挂档，将油门踩到了底，直朝酒店而去，“他为什么会在警察局？”

“这个就要您当面问问他了。”阿福调侃的话语里透出忧心忡忡。

超人被喷了一脸尾气，默默念叨了一句：“其实，克拉克没事。”

 

酒店的火势已经被控制住，因为是个廉价的小招待所，住户并不是很多，火刚起来的时候基本已经将人员疏散完了——除了着火的那间屋子。蝙蝠侠在人群中急切地寻找记者的身影，他只希望不会在那还冒着浓烟的地方找到他。

戈登拿着喇叭对站在屋顶的匿名者——或者说杰克·贝克雷，这个五年前失去家人和一切的男人——高声喊话。贝克雷声嘶力竭，他看到了蝙蝠侠，忽然大笑起来：”蝙蝠侠！我知道当年是你将我拖出火海！但是我恨你！我想问你为什么不让我死！现在我知道了！”他喘了口气，又向边缘迈了一步，“我要活着告诉你！根除罪恶的办法，就是杀死他们！杀死他们！”

他闭上眼向前倾倒，在人群的惊呼中一个蓝色的身影接住了他下落的身体。“是超人！”人们大叫着，目送他将这个连环杀手押进警车。

“干得漂亮，超人。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地说道，一瘸一拐地转身往蝙蝠车走，他还记挂着那个不见踪影的记者。

“呃，谢谢？”超人悻悻地站在原地。他的电话响了，是个陌生来电，“克拉克·肯特。”

“克拉克，你在哪里？”布鲁斯·韦恩低沉的声音从听筒里传来，装作毫不在意的问话中藏不住急迫的关切。

“……在你身后。”超人缓缓说道，他看见黑色披风猛地转身，嘴唇绷紧成了一条直线，白色护目镜还反射着星点火光。

蝙蝠侠僵在原地，没有红披风的太阳之子踏着红靴子向他走来，他戴上那副厚框眼镜，露出一个憨笑，掏出了布鲁斯的手机递给暗夜骑士，将那条没有机会删掉的语音留言播放了出来。

 

“为什么开你的手机会显示我的个人信息？”克拉克仰面躺在床上，手在布鲁斯打着石膏的左腿上下摸着。

布鲁斯原本闭着的眼睛忽然睁开了，蓝色的眼瞳闪着幽光：“我之前选择你是因为你在床上没那么多话。”他恶意地动了动腰收紧了后面，逼得克拉克发出一声仿佛噎住了声音。“我就是好奇。”记者还不死心，顺着大腿摸上后腰，细细搓捻那些凸起的伤痕，“如果不是那个手机，我也不会猜到，感谢布洛克……嗯！”

“你话真多。”布鲁斯俯下身子喘着气，从床边摸出一张纸拍在克拉克脸上，“先把保释费还了。”

“好的，总裁。”克拉克抱住布鲁斯在床上滚了一圈，将他压进了松软的床垫里。

阿福从洗衣机里拿出那件红披风用力抖了抖，晾在黑色制服的旁边。

 

END


End file.
